pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (NelvanaandLooneyTunesCollectionCartoonTransmissionFan17 Style)
NelvanaandLooneyTunesCollectionCartoonTransmissionFan17's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sadness - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) *Disgust - Freakella (Madballs) *Anger - Hulk (Avengers) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Zommer (Moshi Monsters) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Timon (The Lion King) *Meg - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Moe Yukky (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Teacher's Sadness - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *Teacher's Disgust - Snivy (Pokemon) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Flo (Kissyfur) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (NelvanaandLooneyTunesCollectionCartoonTransmissionFan17 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (NelvanaandLooneyTunesCollectionCartoonTransmissionFan17 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (NelvanaandLooneyTunesCollectionCartoonTransmissionFan17 Style) - Pinkie Pie Quick Thinking *Inside Out (NelvanaandLooneyTunesCollectionCartoonTransmissionFan17 Style) - Jane Darling We Should Cry *Inside Out (NelvanaandLooneyTunesCollectionCartoonTransmissionFan17 Style) - Freakella Five Second Rule *Inside Out (NelvanaandLooneyTunesCollectionCartoonTransmissionFan17 Style) - Hulk My Bad *Inside Out (NelvanaandLooneyTunesCollectionCartoonTransmissionFan17 Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (NelvanaandLooneyTunesCollectionCartoonTransmissionFan17 Style): Sally Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (NelvanaandLooneyTunesCollectionCartoonTransmissionFan17 Style) - Transcripts Category:NelvanaandLooneyTunesCollectionCartoonTransmissionFan17 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG